Another Day in Fairy Tail?
by AngelAndie
Summary: Lucy gets a letter that causes trouble, Gray becomes concerned. Will there be GrLu? Or does Natsu have something to say about that? GrLu, NaLu, or NaLi? Hows this going to go over with Natsu, maybe Gray should be running for his life? I need help on the ending, I'm not sure if it should be Gray x Lucy or Natsu x Lucy. Lots of jealousy problems in this group! Lot of cussing sorry!
1. Letter for Lucy?

Lucy Heartfilia, sat at the bar next to Cana who was passed out. Lucy was holding a letter, with a rather fancy seal placed keeping the envolop closed. There was no need to open it for the fact that she already knew what was contained, sighing she flipped the envolop over to the black-inked words written with fancy hand writing. it read:

~Young Lucy Heartfilia~

*From the stars above and far beyond*

Sighing once again she decided she wouldn't open it, instead she would go home and burn it. Getting up to leave, it was already getting late. But before she had reached the doors to exit the guild, Gray grabbed the letter from her hand.

"Gray! What do you think your doing?! Give that back!"

"What is it?" asked Gray wide eyes on the fancy words.

"I..Its nothing!" silently praying Gray wouldn't open the letter.

"Well why haven't you opened it already?" asked Gray with a slow look on his face.

"Because!" Lucy's voice must have sounded more distressed then she meant because Gray gave a slightly worried side look at her. Sighing again "Gray please, its something I don't want to talk about. So please just give it back, I'm tired and I wish to go home" looking around the guild with a slight blush over her face. Gray slowly handed the letter back, sending a worried look in Erza's direction.

"Thank you" Lucy not waiting for a reply, pushed past Gray. Standing there for a moment, but then turning around and followed Lucy out. Looking all over he couldn't see her, so he walked to her house. When he didn't get an answer when he knocked on the door, he just walked in. Of course he used the key he had seen Lucy hide under under the door mat, it was quite. After checking all over her house for her, he grew worried. Sitting down on her couch he waited for me, worried he fell asleep. The next then he knew, he had been jerked off the couch and was face planted on the ground. Sitting up he rubbed his head "W...what was that for Lucy...?"

"Get out of my house" Lucy replied in a cold and slightly annoyed voice

"But Lucy" now fully awake Gray look her up and down for any signs of being hurt, "I was worried about you"

A shocked look crossed her face, "worried about me?"

"Ya, you seemed upset when you left the Guild. I cam here but you were gone, Lucy what happened? Does this have anything to do with what was in the letter?" He truly was worried about her

"No, it doesn't...Nothing at all, and don't be silly I'm fine. I took some of my extra money and dropped by the spa" she saw Gray's worried look fade away

"Good...Uhm, hey Lucy...?" looking away to the ground lightly blushing.

Lucy blushed at the sight her to looking away, "Uhm, ya sure..?" millions of questions rushing around in her mind making her blush a little more.

"Can I stay the night on your couch? Its already really late" flashing her a big smile. Blushing now even hard, thinking about how silly she was to think. Standing rooted to the spot, she looked shocked Worry struck Gray, he knew Natsu stayed with her sometimes but had he gone to far by asking? Was it an insult.. "Lucy?"

As if shook out of her shock, she look at him no longer blushing "ya, of course. Sorry, im tired i kind of...Zoned out..."

Hiding the alarm from his face Gray looked at the couch and slightly smiled "ya me to" yawning he walked over and sat down. He wanted to know about the letter, but decided it wasn't a good idea. After all he risked asking to stay the night already, it might not be a good idea to push another rick when it could wait till morning.

Lucy was already half way up to her room, she was tired. Tomorrow he would demand an answer, but for now she slipped into deep sleep drifting away to hes icy dreams.


	2. No More Mark?

'Morning all ready? Hey whats that smell...Smells good...Is Gray still here, smells like her cooking' being shook from her thoughts by her growling stomach, Lucy sat up and stretched. Slowly making herself get up and get dressed, as she walked down into the kitchen seeing Gray standing over the stove.

Looking up, "good morning Lucy, you look relaxed. how was your sleep?" turning back to his eggs.

"Fine, but I think I'll go for a jog" she said slowly looking at the door.

"Will you eat first?" Gray looked at her with clear shock on his face

"No thanks, I'm not really..." before she could finish

"I SMELL FOOOOOOOOOOOD"

"AYE SIR"

Lucy sighed but lightly giggling as Natsu busted in and started eating, Gray looked annoyed like he was half tempted to beat Natsu with the frying pan.

"DON'T TOUCH! THAT'S LUCY'S"

"Lucy shares! Icicle boy" said through a mouth full of food.

"FLAME BRAIN, what are you even doing here?!"

"I always come to see Lucy" now Natsu finished his mouthful "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"AYE" Happy gave a funny look at Lucy

Lucy sighed, "Guys please, don't fight in my house. Natsu can eat mine, thanks for cooking Gray"

Both falling silent as Lucy walked out the door, Gray gave Natsu a dirty look but turned back to cleaning. Natsu wasn't sure what had just happened, why was Gray there? About 2 hours passed before Lucy returned, finding her house empty and shockingly undamaged. She still had the letter, she had folded it up and stuffed it in her pouch. Unfolding it she walked into her room and set it on her bed, tomorrow would be the day she turned 21 years old. It had been a long time, her father had passed away almost 3 years ago. She still felt the emptiness, but her friends had helped her through it. Now it seemed as if her friends were to busy, they hardly hung out anymore. Natsu had started taking jobs with Erza, Gray, and Happy. Natsu was also spending a lot of time with Lisanna, Gray was slowly realizing his love for Juvia. Sighing Lucy made up her mind, it was time for her to go home...But first she would need to drop off by the guild to get her Fairy Tail guild mark removed, the thought hurt her but it had to be done. Slowly walking, she stopped. Tears stung her eyes and she couldn't hold them back, letting lose she dropped to the ground. Crying for at least 10 minutes, drying her face she got up and walked to the guild. Standing outside, she braced herself. Walking into the guild looking around, it was loud as normal. Quietly making her way to master Makarov's office, knocking.

"Come it...Oh Lucy, what brings you here?"

Looking down, about to cry again "Master, I...I need to...have my...mark...removed" at the last few words she lost it and started crying again.

Master Makarov looked shocked "Lucy? Are you...?"

"Yes, yes I am. Just please don't make this harder master..."

"Very well, hold up your hand" doing as she was told Lucy held up her hand and looked away. She wasn't afraid of it hurting, she was afraid of seeing it vanishing away. Here mark was then removed, looking back to a blank hand she lost it again. Taking longer in regaining her calmness, but once she did she quietly walked out of the guild. Everyone was in a huge fight, she walked home with her thoughts off in space. She would pack tonight, and leave tomorrow morning. Sighing she unlocked her door and stepped in, closing the door and walking to her couch. She sat down and again lost all control over her tears, she cried all night. Packed her bags lightly so she could travel faster and easier, she then went to bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Now What?

It was early in the morning when Lucy woke to rays of light shining through her window, getting up she got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. 'time to go find Natsu, i need a job today...' then the memory hit her like a million pounds dropped into her heart, looking down at her blank hand tears stung her face. Locking up her house she walked her way home, it wasn't a long way but it did take a large amount of time. '_Todays the day...Happy 21st birthday to myself..._" sighing she continued walked for what felt like forever.

**(_A few hours later_)**

Lucy finally reached the Heartfilia mansion, which has been kept in the name by a close friend of the family. Looking around all in quite and peaceful, Tears came again but Lucy was tired of crying. her eyes felt like sandpaper, forcing the tears to hold back she continues on into the mansion. Every detail was the same, forcing a painful smile to Lucy's face. No one could imagine how much she hurt seeing this, seeing memories of when she returned only to set her father straight about messing with Fairy Tail..."_What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!_" her words she had screamed to her father the before the second time she ran away, they were repeating in her head over and over. This was eating her, she could hear him begging her the night he came to her for money. Louder she heard him yelling the day he broke the rice ball, memories. Over and over, louder and louder her head started to spin in all different directions...Her hear felt like it would burst, she felt like she was falling but she was still standing. More yelling, more spinning faster...Faster, louder this 'isn't right' she screamed in her mind as it was all falling in around her mind.

"M...Mistress L...Lucy?" asked one of the maids is complete shock, "we thought you wouldn't come back...After your father passed and all" hey eyes still wide with shock.

"No,I'm here" sighing she looked away to avoid crying, "I, got the letter that was sent by my father's friend"

The maid's face going pale, "yes dear, um please clean up and I will let the new Master know you arrived. None of us...Thought you would come back..." bowing before walking away then moving swiftly and silently away to the big office her father once worked in.

After Lucy was bathed and dressed she made her way to her father's office, where she would discuss business with her father's old friend. Moving at a rather fast walk she walked swiftly like her mother use to, she was a lot alike her mother. The thoughts clamed her mind and set her at peace, it was important for the rich and fancy to stay calm. From this point on, she was not to act accordingly. Looking at the fancy knob on the door, she slowly knocked. "Come in, its good to see you my dear. Its been many years"and so here it started with the first words that numbed Lucy of all feelings, she had no idea what was waiting for her in her future.

_**(At Lucy's house)**_

"Natse is checking the forest, and Gray just got back from her house...Where is she?" Erza was now pacing back and forth worried and confused, now speeking her thoughts out loud.

"I'm sure Lu-chan is fine, maybe in town?" Levy was worried to, but so was everyone. Levy was good at keeping calm, better then some people. Natsu came bursting in and tripped over Gray, causing a huge fight between them. Gajeel, trying to brake the fight up ended up fighting as well because Natsu slipped a punch meant for Gray getting Gajeel right in the jaw. Levy sighed trying to keep her frustration at a calm level, which was really difficult at the moment.

"I could smell Lucy around the path by the forest, I think it would be a good idea to check it out" Natsu said shooting Gray another dirty look, Gray kept his cool this time only because Erza turned around to face them. Erza was clearly in no mood for their fights, she looked scarier then normal.

"I think thats a great idea Natus, Gray check her house on more time...Did you check her room?" she said as she eyed him with curiosity, over the years they did finally get the hint that some things were better left closed. After they had found the letters to her mother, her 'sexy' panties there probably never got used that one gave the boys sexual thoughts about Lucy for about 4 weeks, and a few other things that shouldn't have been seen by them. Lucy started locking things, which wouldn't stop some people from opening them but some had more common sense than others. Gray avoided her room as much as possible now, only entering with her permission.

"No I didn't, but I can go back and check?"

"Yes, do so. In case she left a note like last time she went off"

_'Going home'_ that was the note Lucy had left her friends the last time she had gone off, Erza was the one who had found it first. Together the 3 of them, plus Happy of course, ran all the way to the Heartfilia mansion crying. Did Lucy go back, why would she tho? Natsu had said that her father was dead, he had died while they had gone missing for 7 years. Would she really go back now?

Shook from her thoughts Erza felt a hand touch her armer, Levy had stood up and placed her hand on Erza's sholder. "don't worry to much, Lu-chan is strong. Where ever she is right now, she can hold out until we find her. I'm going the go help Gray, don't go off and get yourself in trouble. Hang in there, we are all worried." with that Levy walked out and off her way to Lucy's house.


	4. Note! I'm sorry!

Sorry there was quite a few typos in the last chapters, i know it made the last part really confusing but the last part where it says about how: "from this point on she was **not** to act accordingly" or something like that it the "**not**" was suppose to be "**now**" my bad. Also the part where Erza and them and trying to figure what happened to Lucy it was put that they were at her house, they were actually at the guild also my bad. I'm still working on the 4th chapter named: "_Lucy's Pain?_"

So again sorry guys I need to pay attention to what I type, if you have any ideas message me I'd love to hear what you think! c: Thanks c;

**_Here also a teaser of the last chapter: _**

"I mean, I love you Lucy. Your awesome" he said looking away shyly while blushing.

A light blush crossed her face, "I love you too, I'm glad you saved me"

No names cause I'm such a tease *evil smile* keep reading to learn who loves Lucy, _NaLu_? _GrLu_? _LoLu_? Or _someone new_? :3 Please keep reading ^-^ and like I said msg me and we can talk about things.


	5. Lucy's Pain

**(Gray walking to Lucy's house) **

Gray walked to Lucy's house, everyone was in a panic worried about Lucy. He knocked, then remembered there wasn't any need to knock because there wouldn't be an answer anyways sickness gripped his chest. Gray was trying to stay calm like Levy, Natsu didn't seem worried. Natsu was spending a lot of time with Lisanna, Gray didn't understand Natsu at this moment. '_I thought he loved her...She loves him...Hes an idiot to let her go, I know it must be a hard choice but he needs to choose...Or I'll choose for him, Lucy desurves someone who will give her his all.'_

Walking into Lucy's house he walked around, half expecting her to come in and yell for him to get out. She had gotten us to them just walking into her house, Natsu mostly. He found nothing to give him any idea where she had ran off to, if Natsu really cared her would be smelling around the forest more and less spending time with Lisanna.

** (Back at the guild)**

"Okay, Natsu said he smelt something down by the forest and Gray is checking Lucy's house. Levy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla you guys go check every hotel around. Natsu, Lisanna and I are going down but the forest."

***Everyone splits up* **

"Erza I still smell her, her sweet smells make her easy to pick up" Natsu had a huge smile across his face, making Levy giggle and Lisanna only roll her eyes.

"AYE, he liiiiiiiiiikes her" Happy rolling his tongue in that annoyingly cute way that gets people all worked up, Happy loved working people up like that it was almost as fun as eating fish.

Natsu gave Happy that 'shut up' look while Erza as the rest walked off leaving Natsu and Happy to chip back and forth on the liking Lucy _THAT_ way.

"Where are they going?" Natsu had a slow look before he finally caught on, "oh this road leads to...Lucy's..." shock must have hit him like bullets because hes voice cracked.

Gray came running over the hill behind them "guys, bad news I think Lucy went..." his voice trailed off when he realized everyone had already caught on.

Lisanna spoke so calm "Well what are we going to do about it?"

"Aye?"

"Well for starts, we can't just let Lucy leave with out telling us goodbye" Erza looked scarier then normal, "Levy you go back to the guild and tell them what we know. But don't let anyone get worked up, let them know Natsu, Happy, and I are on our way over Lucy's way to make sure shes okay"

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" it was clear that everyone heard the worry in Natsu's voice because they all looked at him with pitty in their eyes. Excluding Gray and Lisanna, who only looked annoyed with Natsu but had the same fear. Yes, Lisanna loved Natsu and wasn't the craziest about 'NaLu' but her and Lucy were starting to become closer as time passed.

"I'm sure Lucy has a good reason for leaving, it might not be anything big?" Levy was trying to comfort Natsu, but it didn't seem to work. "well I better go, everyone is worried I should get back and let everyone know. Please be safe, and bring Lu-chan back too!"

"We will" Gray yelled to Levy with a deep smile as she run off back toward the guild. Natsu looked annoyed with Gray, while Lisanna grabbed Natsu's arm.

**(At the Heartfilia mansion) **

"My dear Mistress, please don't work yourself up over something so little" worry in the voice of the maid, Lucy was pacing around.

_ 'I'm going insane, all these stupid memories. I don't want to remember this'_ Lucy's memory flash backs left her dizzy every time, each time she had a fash-back fit it took longer to end then the last and left her weaker._  
_

"Mistress Lucy, the new master wishs to see you at once" a servent said as he stared at Lucy with a blank look. Lucy only sighed to show she understood, just like old times right?

**(In the office) **

"Ah Lucy, good now I'm sure you've had some time to think things over. Now the wedding date will be this weekend" with a hardness in his voice not even looking at Lucy, the man had his back to Lucy watching out the window.

Lucy mentaly sighing "yes sir, but isn't this weekend a little soon? Shouldn't it be..."

"Silent" an annoyed twitch from the side of his head told Lucy not to push the subject "you may go now"

Lucy above all hated being bossed around like this, one of the main reasons she had ran away from home. _Twice_, but her father and mother where both passed and it was time for her to take ownership and responsibility. No matter how much this killed her, she knew it was up to her and since she felt it was her fault for running away she felt she had to correct her wrongs by doing as her father had wished. When she reached her room she sighed, _'maybe writing to mom and dad will help me relax'_ sitting down she began to write:

* * *

_Dear mother and Father, _

_ Things are okay I guess, even tho they could be better but this is something I have to do. I hope you guys are proud, I miss the guild so much. I miss my mark, but most of all I miss everyone. Gray and Levy, and even Natsu's annoying loudness. But..._

* * *

She stopped writing as tears dropped making her paper wet, standing up to look out the window...

"LUCY? LUCY?!" Natsu's desperately screaming and running full speed. Lucy's stomach twitched with overwhelmed joy, she ran outside as fast as she could. And Natsu was half running and half tripping, trying to get to Lucy as fast as possible Gray following close behind. Natsu grabbed Lucy into a tight hug, they stood there for a moment. But realizing what was and wasn't approved in the eyes of the more fancy life style, she quickly pushed away. Gray's eyes full of worry, he wanted nothing more then to grab her and rap her into his arms and never let go.

"You guys shouldn't be here, why did you come?" she couldn't look at their shocked faces, so she looked at the ground.

Gray was first to speak, "Lucy, we came to take you home!"

"Ya, we've been looking for you" Erza looked calm as ever.

Natsu still had a shocked look on his face, "Lucy, whats the matter? Somethings wrong I can feel it"

Tears stung her face, "guys, I can't go back with you. I have to stay here"

Natsu grabbed her hand wide eyes, he pulled her hand up "Luce, your mark?"

Lucy couldn't help it, she let go and fell to the ground crying "I..I..can't go home.." Erza, Natsu, and Happy looked in complet shock.

While Gray dropped and grabbed her and kept his calm, "Lucy, I know why you think you can't come home..But I'm taking you home." Lucy couldn't stop crying but she lightly looked at him, Natsu looked pissed. Gray's arms still around her.

"I found the letter on your bed, Lucy you don't have to do this!" Gray kept calm but his words sounded more then a little stressed.

Erza took the letter and read the first part out loud:

* * *

_Dear Mistress Heartfilia, _

_ The past has been hard, but pain doesn't change the facts. You are the only hair to the Heartfilia land and the rest of the richs, it is now your job to keep the land if you apon wish. Do with it as you please, but please return to the mansion as to discuss business with the only one whom is in current ownership. You are now 21 years of age, it is the custom to be married to the son Edare(Halfman) the second richest family possible at the current timing. The choice of the family(if more then one) is left in the hands of the current ownership being the will provider and your guardian after the death of both family members._

Erza ended there, seeing that this was only making Natsu more angry and making Lucy crying again this time harder. Gray looked angry too, it angered Erza as well. Lucy tried to stop crying but she couldn't help it, she was going to be merried off this weekend to a man she hasn't seen since she was little. She held back her sobbing long enough to sit up, still in Gray's arms "They...made arrangements for a wedding this weekend" sobbing once again, "there isn't anyway to stop this"

* * *

"We won't let you get married, not unless its your choice" Erza sounded pissed, and Gray pulled Lucy tighter.

"You don't understand, guys I have to. Its, custom to..."

she was cut off by Natsu "Screw the fancy custom, I won't let you get married to some guy just because some old guy tells you that you have to" Natsu stood up while Lucy was left sitting on the ground looking up at him, it was clear to see in his face that he was more then just pissed. He reached down and helped her up, putting his arm around her "I'm all fired up..." Natsu flashed Lucy his big smile making Lucy giggle.

Lisanna ignored Natsu's smile and looked at Lucy, "yea Lucy! They won't marry you off like this, we won't let them" Lucy weakly smiled. Gray looked at Natsu annoyed, 'doesn't he realize he can't have both Lucy and Lisanna? The flame-brain'


	6. A Wild Dream?

**(Everyone still standing outside the mansion, everyone meaning: Gray still on the ground, Lucy in his arms, a pissed off Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Lisanna.)**

Natsu stood steaming while Lisanna reached over and grabbed his arm, he showed no notice to her as he pouted. Everyone in deep thought about how they could stop this wedding...Except Natsu of course he was paying to much attention to Gray's hands on _his_ Lucy. _'Damn ice-stripper, has his hands all over MY Lucy...I'll kick his ass later.' _

Gray stood up, pulling Lucy up along with him. Lucy's face now looked like a tomato realizing how close she really was to Gray, she didn't push away she liked to feel of his warm skin against her. Taking notice to Lucy's heavy blush Natsu steamed even hotter, he didn't realize his body temp was rising until Lisanna jerked her arm away snapping Natsu out of his revenge thoughts.

"OUCH!" her yelp shook everyone from their deep thoughts, as she looked at her red hand then hiding it behind her back.

"Lisanna are you okay? What happened? I'll kill who ever hurt you" a dark aura around her that made everyone shiver.

"N..no one I j..just got a l..little, i...it doesn't m...matter" she gave a scared stiff smile.

"Okay..." Erza's voice had an unbelieving, scary tone to it, but she turned away anyways.

"So I'm still doomed to this marriage," Depression in her voice even tho she was trying her hardest to hide it.

Gray looked more then just slightly upset, "no Lucy, there's no way this is going to happen. We are going to find a way to..."

The voice of a waiter cut him off, "Miss L the new master wishes to see me at once, so hope to it" the waiter's blank look. Lucy sighed and slowly, unwantingly peeled herself from Gray's grasp. Gray looked stiffened as if pleading for her to come back, but he let his arms fall limp to the his sides. "Lucy..."

"Look, uhm you guys can be taken by Ms. Poker I know she will treat you all with kindness. I'll talk to you tonight...Ms. Poker?"

The maid came from the mansion as fast as her stubby legs would carry her, "yes my dear?" her voice was small and chirpy, older then most of the staff. she was a short lady, a little one the plump side. Rosy cheeks, maids outfit. She was clean and smiley, and always did her best to please Lucy and any member of the Heartfilia family.

"Yes, please show my friends to a few free rooms."

"Should I assume they will be dining along with you and the new master?" "Yes please" Lucy called back over her shoulder, it had already been 5 minutes she had kept the master waiting.

**(In the office) **

"Its about time Lucy, you should know better then to keep me waiting..?" his voice filled with hardness that made Lucy itch to rebel.

"I'm sorry.." Lucy's voice filled with fake remorse hiding her true feelings.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again...Now, I've seen at your friends have arrived. Let us make certain wedding plans go as...planed." his voice was so think with hardness it made Lucy want to run out, it reminded her of her father...

_ 'Oh no...Not_ again...' flash-backs came rampaging through her head making her knees almost buckle "You are now excused" when he said this Lucy instantly staggered out and leaned in the hallway

_ 'YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER YOU WILL DO AS I SAY'_ She couldn't breathe, it was so hot she felt as if she would burn up at any second. Then, darkness.

"LUCY!" Gray rushed to her side, him and Erza had just split away from Natsu and Lisanna who were dropped off by a door down the one hall from were Erza and Gray had currently been before rushing down another hall to were Lucy sat. (Its a mansion, LOTS of hall ways. Sorry if its confusing, I confused myself for a moment too)

Gray slipped his hand to her forehead, it felt like a thousand degrees. Instantly icing his hand and placed it cooling off her forehead, the Ms. Poker looked at Lucy's limp body with worry. Erza didn't know what to do so she just stood there is shock of seeing her poor friend in this condition, Lucy slowly came out of it within only a few short moments. Her eyes still had a dazed fog to them, Gray picked her up bridal style then followed the maid who showed them to Lucy's room. Erza's eyes got wide when they walked into Lucy's room, it was a large room but not too big. The walls were the signature light pink color with a white trim, her bed covers matched the pink walls while her bed its self was white like the wall's trim. There was a small table by the bed, also white. Sitting on the table was 4 pictures: the largest one was of Lucy's father with his arm behind her mother his hand on her hip and they were dressed in their normal fancy cloths, the second picture was smaller then the first one and it was a picture of her mother dancing in her signature pink colored dress she always wear, the third picture was the same size as the second picture but this was a picture of some boy with brown hair and eyes to match he was young around the age of 16 maybe, the last picture was smaller but not by much it was a picture of Lucy and the brown haired boy dancing dressed fancy. Gray's stomach gripped with jealousy, but he was shook out of his thoughts when he left Lucy move.

"Lucy," Gray sighed with relief "you had me worried there, are you okay?"

Lucy slowly looked around, then realized she was in her room. Sighing, she just shook her head to show yes.

**~Time jump, dinner time~ **

Sitting at the table everyone was dressed fancy, even Happy. Natsu kept pulling at his tie showing how uncomfortable he was in tight clothes like these. Erza shot him that look of 'knock it off' and Natsu stopped as if he was afraid any movement would result in Erza killing him, all was silent as they ate. An uncomfortable silent, when they had finished the 'new master' had left without a word leaving the maids to clean up.

"Hey?" Natsu grunted as one of the maids took hold of his and Lisanna's arms and led them back to their room. One doing the same with Gray and Erza, and Ms. Poker led Lucy away as well. Gray was upset he didn't get the chance to talk to Lucy after dinner like he had hoped, he didn't think he would get the chance tomorrow. It might have just been him, but he felt as if people were trying to keep Lucy away from her friends and much as possible.

**~Time jump again, 12:38 a.m.~**

Erza had already fell asleep but Gray couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Lucy and how he would stop this wedding. '_I can't let Lucy get married off, not like this. If Mr. Hot-pocket isn't going to figure out a way to save Lucy then its my job...I can be a better hero then that flame-for-brain anyways...I'll be Lucy's hero...'_ Gray's eyes lite up just at the thought '_Lucy's hero...Hmmm, **Mrs. Fullbuster**...Well that has a nice ring to it...Much better then **Lucy Dragneel**.'_

Gray wasn't the only one up, Natsu was laying on the floor to avoid a cuddly Lisanna. _'What's up with Lisanna? She keeps...touching me all the time, trying to hug up on me...Well I guess shes always been this way...Gray seems to be looking at Lucy with...Eyes...I don't like it...I hope he doesn't get any ideas, her bed is mine...And so is she, that pervy ice-stripper can go cuddle with Mis Cries-to-much'_ (Juvia, I know Miss-Cries-to-much was harsh...But Natsu isn't in a niceee Natsuieee mood)

Lucy was also in her room awake, _'What am I going to do? I think I'm falling in love with...Gray...Can this be true? Natsu and Lisanna seem like they have taken friendship to a new level...'_ She was tired tho, she slowly drifted off into an oddly cold dream...

**(In the dream) **

"LUCY, stay behind me" Gray called over his shoulder through an icy blizzard, she couldn't hardly hear him but she made out what he had said. She could kind of see him, he was dressed in a black jacket with white fuzz in the hood and he had on black jeans. It was a heavy blizzard, Lucy lost sight of Gray. She walked around calling out to Gray, but she couldn't even here her own thoughts and she was getting extremely cold now. She walked face first right into something, rubbing her face she paused. Even tho she had walked right into whatever it was, her nose didn't hurt like it should have? Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, a new thought came to her mind...what did she walk into? Forgetting about Gray she felt around what she had walked into, it felt like...a wall? Following it down to where ever it went to she felt a knob, twisting it...It wasn't locked, she slowly opened it but suddenly an icy wind picked up and pushed her thought the door slamming the door shut. Lucy jumped up in a panic, she tried to open the door back but it was locked and wouldn't budge. She screamed Gray's name as she beat the door, then the panic melted away when she realized she felt the warm sun against her face. she turned around and her eyes wide with shock, she was on a beach...with...

"Lucy!" Natsu called with his huge smile, Happy was with him.

"Aye, Lucy aren't you hot in that jacket? Your such a weirdo!"

Lucy looked down to see that she was wearing a black jacket that matched Gray's, its hood had white fuzz(clearly made for a girl, it hugged her body but wasn't to small) she also had a black skirt and black fuzzy boots that came up just below her knees. She was starting to get a little to hot, she stripped now finding herself in a white bikini with black trim matching top and bottom...Then she realized her bikini matched Natsu's white swim trunks with black trim, cute that they matched. They played in the water for a little bit till Natsu and Happy got tired, all three of them sat under a palm tree and took a nap. But Lucy couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Gray. she looked around for the door back to the icy blizzard...IT WAS GONE, along with her jacket and other clothes? Lucy decided she would go for a walk while Natsu slept, then thinking about it...Lucy had never seen this beach before? Looking around there was a few mountains behind her, a few palm trees placed in odd places, a little old shake that looked as if the wind blew a little bit it would fall down. But it looked as if they were on an island, even the mountains were covered in sand. Lucy looked at the shack again, the door was open. Lucy's curiosity always seems to get the better of her, she cautiously walked up to the shack looking inside the was a box the was glowing? It glowed the prettiest of blue and something shiny silver inside, Lucy walked inside and lightly touched the box to open it. But before she opened it, the shack started spinning and sand covered the shack. Wind howled, Lucy was getting dizzy when it suddenly stopped. Lucy took a moment to processes what had just happened, she still had her hand on the box. But she was no longer in the shack, instead she was in a sparing arena...An empty one?

"Oi Lucy!" Turning around Lucy saw Erza standing there with two guys, one she had by the shirt and the other was on the floor her foot against his face pinning him to the ground.

"Erza...?" Lucy was just standing there in shock at the sight, her hand still on the box but it was no longer glowing.

"Lucy get some armor on, your vulnerable...BE HIND YOU!, HURRY UP GET SOME ARMOR ON" Erza was now in a sward to sward battle with 7 guys who jumped out of nowhere. Lucy turned to the box and opened it up, of course sitting there was Lucy sized armor. She slipped them on over he bikini, the padding inside fit to her body perfectly. She realized she no longer had a bikini on but a long-sleeved black shirt, matching Erza's. Lucy was shook out of her thoughts when a guy tackled her to the ground, she tried to kick him off but she didn't succeed. The man kept Lucy's mouth covered and drug her off, Lucy now in a panic tried to get away but the man shoved her though a door and closed it. Lucy sat there, shocked then looked around. It was dark but she could hear singing, such a beautiful voice...That she knew?

She followed it, and there was a small hole in the wall big enough for her to slip through. Lisanna stood there singing, she reached a hand out to Lucy without stopping her song helped pull Lucy through. When she finished her song she looked at Lucy as is Lucy was crazy, "eh...Nice armor?" it was clear she was biting back a giggle.

"Oh Lisanna you'll never believe what I've just been through, I don't know whats happening..."

"Shh calm down Lucy," Lisanna lightly giggled "come on first lets get you better clothes."

They walked into a huge walk-in closet and started looking for something to fit the mood, Lisanna went to push Lucy into the changing room but Lucy jumped back "NOoooo" she half yelped half squeaked. Lisanna looked confused

"Whats the matter Lucy? Don't you want to change?" Lisanna's face was blank with confusion.

"I do, but every time I go into something or somewhere things change and...and..." her voice trailed off as she noticed Lisanna wasn't even paying attention, Lucy took this chance to pull on a baby purple shirt with a slight V-neck and a white pair of short-shorts. She realized all the tops were the same shade of purple and all the pants were white...Once again she matched, this was kind of getting scary. But she didn't have much time to think things over because...

"Oh good you found something! Come on lets go sing!" After what felt like hours of singing Lucy and Lisanna were tired, they needed water their mouths were dry from all the singing. "Hey Luce, there's bottled water in the ice box over there in the kitchen. Can you please get me one too?"

"Sure" Lucy said clearly exhausted, when she opened the box she grabbed two bottles and tried to pull them out...But they didn't move, 'huff' Lucy grunted and gave a jerk. She couldn't take her hands off the bottles and the box rocked forward from the force of her jerk, when the box rolled back she was jerked inside and the lid shut tight...


	7. Hide and Seek?

Lucy woke with a jerk, silently screaming but gasping for breathe. She had been tossing a lot, clearly because her bed sheets were a mess. Lucy sighed, looking out the window she saw Lisanna and Natsu laughing. The sight made Lucy sad for some reason Lucy didn't want to think about, but a knock at the door snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. She jumped and opened the door, Gray stood there in awkwardness.

"Good morning Lucy?" Gray said after a few moments odd cold silence, Lucy just smiled a light smile.

"Good morning, were is Erza?"

"As far as I know shes still sleeping"

"Oh, well uhm. If you want to wait here, I'm going to take a quick bath" Lucy didn't even wait for a reply before sweeping off with movements just like her mother, altho Lucy didn't realize she was doing so. She left Gray standing in the middle of her room.

'_Oh how a hot steamy bath sounds good'_ Lucy walked to her door and opened it, the maid had already filled the bath. Her bathroom was a master bathroom where the holy mother of all bath tubs was filled with hot steamy water and had a thick layer of pink bubles. Lucy dropped her towl, eased into the hot water, and closed her eyes to enjoy. There was a knock at the door then a Ms. Poker came in, with pink shampoo and conditioner bottles. She made her way through the bathroom and after shampooing Lucy's hair she the let the conditioner sit, Lucy still had her eyes closed but heard Ms. Poker leave the room. It was a few moments later she heard Natsu and Gray arguing in her room away from the bathroom door, Ms. Poker hadn't closed the door all the way on accident.

"What did you say Ice Cube? YOU WANNA FIGHT"

"BRING IT ON FLAME-BRAIN!"

"Knock it off you to" Erza's voice was full of sharp knives in Lucy's ears, sending a shiver down her back. '_Erza sure is scary_'

It had been a while, now the water had gotten cold. Ms. Poker hasn't come back yet, so Lucy turned on the hot water and washed out the conditioner. After getting out she wrapped a towel around her body then another around her hair. Walking out of her bathroom no Gray was in sight, she sighed but looking over to her bed a dress had been set out for her already. After she dressed she walked down to the dinning room, her friends looked at her with worry. No one had figured a way to get Lucy out of this stupid wedding. Their worry left their faces, and breakfast was served.

They heard someone knocking at the door, one of the maid answered and welcomed who ever it was in. And the 'new master' greeted them with great please in his deep voice. "Welcome to the Heartfilia mansion! I'm so pleased you made it, how was your travels?"

"Well, it took longer then expected. But the ride was smooth" a lady's voice came in reply, Lucy's eye got wide and she gasped realizing who it was. Jumping up she whispering for everyone to follow as she skid through the kitchen doors, Lucy's eyes darting wildly in every direction filled with panic. Then Lucy jumped grabbing a corner cabinet door and opening it, everyone looked at her with complete confusion. Lucy called back to them in a whisper to hurry the hell up, they followed and Lucy after everyone crawled through a secret door then closing the cabinet the secret door they all stood up in the dark.

"Natsu can you give us some..." Lucy didn't get to finish because she tripped over something and landed right on top of Gray.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Gray's voice sounded chocked

"SORRY," Lucy felt Gray's hands on her hips. She tried to get up his hands pulled her tight against himself, she felt him move his hands up to her waist. He pulled her as close as possible, she couldn't speak '_Gray, thank gosh its its dark and he can't see! I'm blushing like mad!'_ Lucy melted into his touch within a few minutes. She could feel Gray moving his faice closer to hers, '_HES GOING TO KISS ME!_' It took a few moments but Natsu finally caught on to what Lucy had meant and lit his hand lit up, Erza smiled a rather evil looking smile at the sight of Gray and Lucy together. It was weird not having Happy do his normal '_he liiiiiiiikes her_' Lucy pushed herself off of Gray blushing so hard she looked like a tomato. Natsu was dense but he new what Gray was trying to do, Natus wasn't even CLOSE to being happy about it.

"Okay follow me", Gray stayed by Lucy's side and Natsu stayed behind while Erza followed behind. Even with Natsu's fire the passage way was dark and creepy, it didn't seem to bother Lucy. She whispered for them to keep their voices down and only talk if they really had to. Lucy stopped cold, then turned to them.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to go get Lisanna and Happy." Not waiting for a reply Lucy turned to another secret door and popped it open, she paused a moment straining her ears to hear if anyone other then Lisanna and Happy.

"It is really cute how a cat can do all these weird things and be so cute" Lisanna giggled while Happy did some weird but so cute furry faces almost looking like a fish.

"PSSSSSSTTTT!" Lucy sounded like she hissed but she caught Lisanna and Happy's attention. "

What are you...LUCY?" Lisanna was now on her knees looking at the odd new door Lucy was on her knees inside of.

"Come on, we don't have much time." She crawled out and let Lisanna and Happy crawl through then Lucy followed closing the secret door behind her. When everyone was in the group inside the walls, which oddly was more roomy then you might think. There was a big enough space that two people could walk closely but in comfort, Lucy pulled everyone along. As they walked deeper into the tunnals it grew colder, Gray enjoyed it of course because he was an ice mage.

"Where does this tunnel go?" Erza asked Lucy who answered back without turning her head over her shoulder to make eye contact.

"You'll see when we get there."

Lisanna had made sure to walk next to Natsu as Happy was napping in her arms, Gray and Lucy ahead of them, while Erza calmly walked in the very back with her sward armed in her hand. Lisanna pushed herself as close as she could to Natsu but he didn't seem to notice, his eyes were clearly on Gray. The whole group talked about no subject in particular but chatted away, Lucy became quite as Erza and Natsu started talking on about some off-the-wall subject that Lucy had no clue about. Gray noticed her silence and kept silent to, he could feel her hand lightly brushing over his. He slowly clasped his fingers into hers, he could see her lightly blush.

A few more feet and the tunnel came to a dead end, Lucy moved her hands up and down the brick wall finally finding the right brick. Pushing it caused the door that was once a wall to swing open, they all walked in. It was dark.

Stumbling around Lucy stayed calm "Natsu?"

Natsu's fist lit and fulled the room with a little light, Lucy grabbed candles and used Natsu's fire to light four of them. She set one in each corner and turned smiling at the now well lit room.

"I've missed this..." To a small room, despite it's small size it was rather roomy. There was two small chairs and one large couch, and a whole wall full of books. There were pillows on the couch along with a few blankets folded nicely on the chairs, there was a desk over filled with papers and some odd objects.

"Lucy where are we?" Erza asked while looking up. The roof was painted as if it was the night sky, stars all around but no moon. Looking down at the black carpet then to Lucy.

"This was my mother's favorite room, my father had it made in case our family ever had to hide for some reason. Its a little cold because we are under the willow tree in the heart of the garden. That's why it took so long for us to get here." After Lucy finished everyone's eyes were wide, but Gray had more on his mind then where they were.

"Lucy? Why did you run out when the guests got here?" Gray gave Lucy his normal icy but passionate stare making Lucy's stomach fill with butterflies.

"Well, that was...Is...My future...'step-mother'..." Lucy's voice only a whisper as it trailed off. Everyone got quite.

Erza was the first to speak "Lucy, we have to figure a way out of this"

"Well wait, isn't it obvious!" Lisanna's voice in more then a girly, high pitched squeal making everyone go temporarily half deaf. When everyone looked at her with blank looks, she lightly blushed realizing how loud she had been.

"Lisanna? Whats obvious?" Lucy asked smiling, but her ears were still ringing.

"Well, think about it. Last time your father tried to merry you off you set him straight and left." Lucy's stomach felt like it was being clawed at by guilt, she had set him straight and left. When she returned home from the seven years they had been missing, she realized her father was dead and her last words to him had hurt her.

Lucy let her head hang as she relived the painful memories, Gray walked up to her and pulled her into his arms around her. Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts and slowly melted into his arms, Natsu looked away in anger but it melted away when a picture which was framed on the desk in the back caught his attention. The picture was of Lucy, her father, and her mother.

"I know what I have to do..." Lucy paused for a moment, "but I have to do it _today_, before its to late..."

* * *

_**Well, hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to finish this Chapter, it will be finished soon! I've just been so swamped with work, I'm taking on 2 jobs and I think I'll upload a little 'about me' maybe tomorrow if I can. I'll update every week if I can maybe every Friday, I'm just so busy with schooling and work and animals. So please bare with meee c: and please message me if you have any questions or concerns or anything, any ideas would be **_**_totally great too ^-^_**


	8. The Cold Truth

The blonde stood outside the master office, she looked like she was going to be sick. She held her shaking arm out and knocked on the door, the knock was quite and there wasn't a reply. Before she could knock again...

"Come in" called a stone hard and icy voice.

Opening the door, Lucy walked in and closed it behind her. "Can we talk?"

"Make it fast child"

"The wedding, I'm not doing it."

"What?" at this he turned around and was glaring at her.

"I will NOT marry him, I wont do it."

"This is what your father wanted, for you to extend the Hartfilia name."

"I know, but that isn't what i want. Not money, not big fancy SHIT, nothing here, nothing you can give me. NOTHING, I want my family. And my family is Fairy Tail, I love them" Lucy's tears rolled while the man just turned around looking back out the window.

"Do you give up everything to your name? Do you give up your father's dreams, all of his head work? Some daughter, worthless..."

"SHUT UP," Lucy's anger was clearly getting the best of her. "This is my life, not his or yours. I make my own dreams, you can leave...GET OUT, you are no longer welcome in MY house."

The mans face turned to horrer, "...y..you, you can't kick ME out...I am the master..."

"Not anymore, this is my inheritance...Meaning this is MY house, MY land, MY office...So YOU can GET OUT."

"FINE, fine. I was trying to keep the memory of YOUR father alive, but with Children who are so selfish its impossible. All they do is bring the name down, goodbye child." he stormed out slambing the doors behind him, but as he walked around the corner his face was interduced to a fist...Gray's fist to be exact. He flew back and Gray pinned him against the wall.

"Listen you basterd, I heard you talking to Lucy. Lucy's father loved her, and in the end he respected her choices. Get the hell out and don't ever show your ugly face again, or I'll do more then a little punch."

"Y..yes...j..just let me go..." the man was trying to keep his calm but totally failing.

Gray let him go, and the man dusted off and walked. Once he made it out the door he made his way out down the steps but before he made it to the last 3 steps he was grabbed and pulled by the shirt. Face to face to the scariest person alive, no other the famous Titania herself. With a dark, purple aura around her.

"You hurt Lucy, you hurt my little sister...I will kill you unless you LEAVE NOW."

She let him go and walked inside, he watched her walk up the steps and turned to walk away but to met with the evil and firey eyes that looked like a dragon getting ready to send the final blow in battle.

"You basterd, I should burn you to ashs..." Natsu's fists were engulfed by flames.

The man's eyes were wide to fear, Natsu was angry. Angry because Gray was always getting so close to HIS Lucy, angry because this man hurt HIS Lucy, angry for reasons he didn't understand. But one thing he did understand was he needed to take this anger out, he needed to punch something or someone. And Gray wasn't around, who was the nest best person? The person who was causing Lucy so much pain, but was this really what he wanted? Was he really going to take all his anger out on a man who had no chance at fighting back, this man had the power to cause so much pain but was so powerless?

Natsu, turned around and punched the wall leaving a huge hole. "Leave, before you get the same thing as the wall..." Natsu's voice sounded different, dark and scary. He sounded dangerously serious, scarier the Erza. A voice that alone could kill. The man ran down the road screaming something about scary people and crazy fire dragon monsterman.

* * *

Sorry short short chapter, I know I haven't updated lately and I'm going to start updating more I promise. I've just been SUPER busty. Hope you like this chapter i know its pretty crappy, sorry again c;


	9. Going Home?

Lucy stood in the office looking at a giant picture framed on the well, her little family. She walked out of the office and slowly closed the giant fancy doors, silently vowing to herself to never open them again. Walking into her room she packed her bags, Gray was standing in the door frame watching her contently.

"So now what?" his voice was cold as normal.

"Well, I guess, go home."

"And what about this place?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about that" sighing she turned around.

"Well, you could just come back every once in a while..."

"I can't, it will cost five times as much money to keep as my apartment"

"Lucy, I'll help you."

"Gray? You couldn't, I can't let you."

"Well you don't have much of a choice here, I'm helping you. And thats that."

Gray smiled pulling Lucy into a more-then-friendly-hug, causing both of them to blush.

Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears, "Gray..Thank you" all she could do was whisper.

"Hey guys! Ready to gooo..." Natsu's face dropped at the sight, while Erza was smiling by the door frame.

"N..Natsu...Erza..." Lucy's voice was chocked as she blushed deep red.

Lisanna and Happy burst in, and Lisanna tripped over Erza and smashed into Natsu's face into a full on kiss.

"L...Lisanna" Natsu couldn't breathe.

"NATSU I'M SORRY"

"THEY KISSED, THEY KISSED...He liiiiiiikes her...She LIIIIIIKKKKEESSSS him" Happy was not doing 360s in the air with his creepy smile.

"Guys its time to go home, I'm missing my friends" Lucy was being inpatient. Then it hit her, like a snow ball to the face. The man who she was suppose to marry(Edare Halfman) was standing behind Erza in the hall way with a brick-hard look in his eyes.

"I suppose the wedding is off Ms. Heartfilia...?" Edare's voice had an icy chill over it, almost daring anyone to say yes. Hey like Lucy ever since they were little, he always had that snobby rich kid attitude but as he got older it of course got worse.

"YES IT IS YOU FANCY STUCK UP PIECE OF-" Natsu was cut short by Lisanna being pushed into kissing him again by Erza. As Edare walked in the room slowly making his way to Lucy.

"Yes Mr. Halfman the wedding is indeed off," Lucy tried to sound formal but was failing pretty bad tho she managed to keep eye contact under his cold watch.

"I see, well our short stay was nice. We shall meet again my dear," grabbing her hand as he said this, "you have your mother's eyes. I've always hated the thought of arranged marriages, but when I found out I would be marrying you...Well i thought there was a chance I could make it work, you always were a rebel one" he said the last park with a wink at the end causing Gray's temper to sky-rocket.

"ListenhereyourichsmoothtalkinglittlePUNK-" Gray was silenced by Lucy's finger lightly touching his lips, he was in shock at first then realized she meant for silence. _'Fancy people always so fancy and snobby and...THIS RICH PUNK I'LL KICK HIS_ ASS...' Gray was pissed but he kept silent ONLY for Lucy whom had silenced him in attempts to stay "formal" even tho most of the act was already blown to smithereens everyone played along anyways.

"Thank you Edare, it was nice seeing you again. Tho I do wish it was on happier terms, I do hope we meet again on better time."

"Yes, I too. Well my mother won't be happy but it is what it is, I do wish you would...Reconsider?" He asked with a spark of hope in his voice as he flashed his fancy white smile.

"NO SHE WOULDN'T" Gray was just full on pissed this guy had a lot of nerve asking _HIS_ Lucy _THAT._

Giggling, Lucy gave him the back-off look and just said "I'm sorry, but no I'm sure there's no way it would work."

Gray was grumbling something about rich jerks thinking they can take other people's girls, when Erza shot him that "shut up before I make you" look.

After the Halfman family left, Lucy and the team plus Lisanna(who I guess you can call her part of the team) began walking to the train station. Lisanna grabbed Natus's arm while he watched Gray grab Lucy's hand and tangle fingers with her, Erza walked happy to have her little sister back and happy again. Happy walking next to Lisanna happily munching on the head of a fish, Lucy blushed lightly but was happy to be back with her family.


	10. Finally Home Sweet Home!

_So (DRUM ROLL PLEASE) this is the last chapter (YAY!) the Chapter you've all been waiting for, so so so so so so very sorry its taken THIS long! BUT HERE IT IS:_ _Also encase you haven't noticed thoughts are in italic and underlined, most of the thoughts are Lucy's and Gray's I think..._ _BUT STILL HERE WE GO! Enjoy ;3_

* * *

**_~Slight time skip and Lucy's POV~_**

We just got off the train, waiting for Natsu to recover from his motion sickness. I was so tired, I could sleep standing up. Lisanna helped Natsu walk, when he finally recovered we started out of the station and split up.

"Uhm, Lianna?"

I looking at them, I had a feeling of what he was going to ask_ '__wait, is Natsu...blushing?'_

"Yes Natsu?" her eyes were so bright, she was so cute.

"Ca...Can, you come home with us tonight?"

"...Of course" she scooped Happy up into her arms, he had fallen asleep leaning against Natsu's leg. After all it was 1 a.m.

"Night guys"

"Glad to have you back Luce" Natsu flashed his toothy grin, as we all said good night.

"Hey Erza, you wanna come home with me so I'm not alone?" I shot a look at Gray who almost looked disappointed I hadn't asked him.

"Uhm...Sorry Lucy, I uhm, I should really be going..." Erza's face was a light red blush.

"Oh, well in that case have fun with Jellal" I said with a evilly smirk, and giggled.

"H-HOW...H-HOW DID YO-YOU KNOW...H-HOW?" Her face was now a deeper Red then her hair

"Hes, uhm. Just turn around" I couldn't help it I was about to laugh till I couldn't breathe, even Gray had a hard time not cracking up.

Out of the shadow of the wall stepped out a dark cloaked figure, then he looked up greeting everyone's faces.

"J-Jella!"

"Don't look so shocked, you look like a tomato" his voice was so light and smooth, by now he was lightly laughing at Erza's deep red face. She looked as if she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Y-yea.."

"Oh just come on," he grabbed her hand and began walking off toward I guess her home was.

Thinking about it, I've never seen where she really lived? Oh well, some other day maybe I'll stalk her after she leaves the guild.

I turned around to face Gray, who was just standing there as if frozen in place.

"Well, guess your going home now?" I had to break the icy silence

"Unless you want me to walk with you, your house isn't close?" his voice wasn't as icy as normal, yet it was kind of comforting.

"But it isn't far?"

He sighed, "so you don't want me to go?" He turned around and began walking. But I couldn't let him, before I knew what I was doing I latched myself to his arm.

"I never said I didn't want you to go with me! I just don't want to bother you!" I knew I was a little louder then I meant to be, but is he...laughing?

"Relax, I'll walk with you if you want?" We started walking.

We talked and laughed the whole way there, now we stood outside my house

"It was nice having someone to walk with, Someone who talks back. I mean Plum is amazing an all hes my spirit, but what can he do if I get jumped?"

"Well, he could go get the annoying and perverted lion?" His voice had hints of jealousy and annoyance deep in it causing me to lightly giggly, he eyed me for a second he must have figured out that he gave himself away.

"You guys use to be close when he stayed at the guild?"

"Well t-that was before he always began flirting with y-you," he looked away from me with a slight blush over his face.

"he was grateful for me saving his life, that is a pretty big thing you know?" I knew Gray had a small crush on me, but I just wanted to see his response.

"Ya but he could have just taken you out to a nice dinner, WITHOUT flirting" he sounded so annoyed by Loki's past actions causing me to giggle again, he was blushing but not nearly as bad as me.

_'Does it really both his this much? Maybe I should have a talk with Loki later on.'_

"Well ya I guess, but I prefer your protection over his..." I looked away when he turned to me, I was wildly blushing to what I had just said.

'Oh god, what if he doesn't like me anymore...What did I just say. Mental facepalm, mental slap, mental punch. STUPID LUCY, JUST STUPID'

I was broke out of my thought when Gray pulled my face back and his warm lips crashed into mine, at first it caught me off guard. I didn't pull back or anything I just got stiff, when I realized what was happening I melted into his kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer, as my hands were on the back of his head running my finger though his hair.

_'I've always loved his hair, so deep raven colored. Fuzzy and always so soft.'_

**~Gray's POV~**

As I kissed Lucy I could feel the cold air all around us, but her body warmth kept us warm. Well that and ice-make mages never really got cold, yes they feel it that know when its cold. But they themselves don't get cold, he knew Lucy must have been getting cold...or nervous, because she was shacking.

She was the first to brake the kiss, as I pulled his close into my arms. She was still shacking.

"Lucy your cold, here I'll walk you to your door."

"Gray..." She whispered my name making me feel hot inside my chest and my head flyoff into the sky, "Gray? Please?" I must have spaced out because somewhere between somewhere I missed something.

"Huh?"

"W-will yo-you stay the n-night?" She was standing in the doorway with the door open looking away from me with a deep blush over he face.

"Y-yea, sure Luce. Anything you want."

"T-thanks."

I walked into her house, out of habit I had already stripped. Looking around for my cloths, that were laying in a path. Shighing, I've lost more shirts this way. Lucy just giggled.

_'Man she's cute when she giggles'_

**~Lucy's POV~**

I was use to his stripping habit, it now only makes me giggle and blush and of course look away.

"Look I'm going in for a shower, no coming in." I eyed him carefully.

"Okay."

_'Okay? Well as I stood there I felt so weird, I'm not sure why. All I got was an "okay" no whine from him like Natsu normally would.'_

"Lucy?"

"OH, sorry I must have spaced out...Just this tired." Turning around as I said that, I walked up my stairs calling back over my shoulder "I'll only be a few."

"Okay!" He flashed me a smile, the kind that would make your heart melt at first sight.

_**~Gray's POV~**_

_'She is so amazing, I can tell shes tired'_

I walked up her stares into her bedroom, her bathroom door was closed so I laid in her bed. She was probably going to flip when she finds my in her bed.

Only 10 or so minutes after I climbed into her bed the water shut off and I heard a blow dryer, only 6 or 7 minutes later I heard the bathroom door open.

**~Lucy's POV~**

After my nice warm shower I dried off and got dressed, with Natsu around all the time it was a habit to grab cloths before I got into the shower. I walked out and there in my bed under my blankets was Gray, curled up. He looks so cute, so peaceful.

Sighing, "I guess I'm sleeping in the living room" as I turned to leave I heard Gray.

"Nooo Luceee, don't make me sleep along."

My face got hot, "Do you want me to..."

"Come here."

"Okay?" I walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers, putting my back to him. I felt his arm slid across my side to my stomach, pulling me close to his chest. I had already half drifted to sleep so I didn't fight and squirm to get away, I only took a deep breath and enjoyed his warmth.

**~Normal POV~**

"Good night Lucy, I love you. I'm so glad to have you back in my life, please don't ever leave me like that again."

"Good night Gray, I love you too. And I p-(_yawn)_-p...promise."

Gray laughed and kissed her neck, he was so glad to have his true love back in his life. She was his one and only, he silently promised himself to never let her go. He promised himself he would never stop loving her, and he would forever stay faithful. She was his one and his only life time love, and she loved him with all the same feelings. A love that could never be broken, well until Erza finds out. But that can wait till tomorrow.


	11. Sorry Guys, NOTE from ME

I'm SO SO SO SO sorry, I know you guys don't really ship NaLi I'm new at this whole fanfic thing and i didn't realize how to check the reviews D: silly me, ugh and anyways I noticed you guys don't really ship NaLi. So if you guys want let me know and I'll make a new story but as a NaLu, now I know how to check the reviews :3 you guys can help me make my stories better! Hope you liked the last chapter, kinda lame I know I know. But if you want a NaLu just say so and I'll be thinking about details and I can make this work! I feel like Bob the builder: WE CAN FIX IT!

Lol, so yaaa ENJOY...Even tho your clearly reading this, so you've already enjoyed it...GO BACK AND RE-ENJOY IT THEN! c:

Thanks, sorry the updates took forever. I keep getting writers block, and my love life isn't helping me -_-" if only you knew v.v" but anyways, I'm pretty sure you don't even care. I'm just blabbing on, sorry :D we will fix this tho and go NALU

Oh ya and a lot of you guys asked what _I_ ship, and to me I mean i ship everything, maga fangirl here. "SHIP ALLLLL THE SHIPS"

Sting/Lucy is a big NO tho, I mean if you ship them thats cool for you. But its just not my thing. Same goes for Erza/Gray.

Gray/Lucy is a big YES.

Gray/Juvia is okay.

Natsu/Lucy is also a big YES.

Natsu/Lisanna is an okay, I'm not crazy about them but they are okay. I felt bad for Gray getting Lucy and Natsu being a loner so ya.

Erza/Jellal is a big YES.

Loki/Lucy is also okay, its cute because she saved his life but lets face it hes such a player. :3 Plus hes MINE D: jk I wish tho x'D

Thanks guys!


End file.
